Leon's list
by alexa005
Summary: When his descendants, their allies and their archnemesis's shenanigans brings him to the extreme, Leon must write laws that all of them must follow to remain his sanity, but the problem is that they can follow it? Rated T for suggestive language


**Hello! This is my first fanfic in this fandom. I played some of its GBA games and some NES ones, the rest are from research so, here it goes!**

 **Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami while the other characters mentioned in this fic belongs to their respective owners. I only wrote this fic for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors that you will encountered throughout the story.**

 **Third: LOTS and LOTS of swearing, suggestive language, OOCs and some gayness overload.**

 **Fourth: Dracula here will be called Mathias Cronqvist since I read Bram Stoker's Dracula novel (to avoid confusion) and some characters who are dead in canon will be alive in this story. Also, spoilers to all Castlevania games.**

 **And fifth: This will be connected to my other fanfic (Kiran's list if you are a fan of FE) so I will think of some laws that will connected to this one.**

* * *

Dear everyone,

Since all of you are doing something idiotic while not battling Mathias (he whines to me every time you kicked his ass) and you gave me a LOTS of headaches, as the first Belmont Vampire Hunter I will write these laws for you to follow. Sorry Mathias, but you and your goons will be following these rules:

 **1\. Maxim is NOT allowed to make fun of Juste about his hobby of room decorating. I know what you did there.**

 **2\. Trevor is NOT allowed to gamble all of the family money for something stupid. Sypha and Grant already complained this to me.**

 **3\. Don't complain to me how your costume in that Time Rift makes you look like an idiot. I know he's not a fashion critic but please don't kill Aeon for that.**

 **4\. Elizabetha and Liza, will you please calm Mathias down every time he throw temper tantrums? Me and Alucard are sick and tired of calming him down.**

 **5\. Yes, Medusa heads hurts so don't you ever dare about using it against either Death or Mathias. They're already complaining to me now.**

 **6\. Don't make any jokes about me making out with the Vampire Killer aka Sara. Whoever makes that joke will be Soma Cruz's training dummy for the day.**

 **7\. All of you are NOT allowed to complain why Julius is so badass. Even Julius himself is annoyed by your rantings.**

 **8\. Soma is NOT allowed to throw curry at everyone just because you're bored. I'll call Mina if you don't stop.**

 **9\. Succubi are so annoying yes, but I suggested to stay all of you away from them if you don't want your lives been drained- JONATHAN MORRIS, GET BACK HERE IN AN INSTANT YOUNG MAN!**

 **10\. Until further notice, Jonathan is NOT allowed to partake in further battles. Luckily, Charlotte is whacking him with her book which rendering him unconscious. Don't worry, I'll take the whip from him for now.**

 **11\. The Vampire Killer is only used for slaying vampires and other creatures of the dark. Don't make jokes about it using for BDSM practices.**

 **12\. Mathias is NOT allowed to complain why I didn't join him to his side. Sheesh, you can't get over it don't you, Matthias?**

 **13\. Soma is NOT allowed to laugh at your fellow Dark Lord Candidates for 'not taking their bodies with too much power of dominance'. Alucard already whacked you and you didn't stop. I don't want to call Julius to whack you with a whip.**

 **14\. All of you are NOT allowed to make fun of Ritcher being brainwashed by Shaft. That joke is NOT funny and whoever makes that joke will be going to Waterway Labyrinth ALONE.**

 **15\. Joachim is NOT allowed to complain why he can't cross waters. You know the obvious.**

 **16\. Don't and I repeat, DON'T tell to BOTH Trevor and Alucard what a BL is. While Trevor doesn't know about it, Alucard only fainted while seeing those images – What the hell are you doing looking at those pictures, Mathias?**

 **17\. All of you are NOT allowed to complain why Simon is the most popular Belmont. He's getting tired of these complains.**

 **18\. Jumping high cliffs is very crucial for our quest but please don't show it off to those who can't jump really high. They are now planning to jump off the cliff.**

 **19\. Don't call Carmilla a man stealer. Just because she wear that Dominatrix outfit in that Time Rift doesn't mean that she can steal your husbands/lovers. Yes Maria, Sypha and Mina, that means the three of you.**

 **20\. Don't make jokes about me being looked like a girl. My looks are NOT girly, dammit! I'm an ex-knight, for Holy's sake!**

If you don't follow these rules, I will add more but for now, I will calm Mathias down. Again.

-Leon Belmont

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws here.**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


End file.
